Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Kinz
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. In other words, what my version of HP and the Green Flame Torch will be about. Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries! OoTP Spoilers
1. Letters on his Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFictions, and I would have a much better, faster computer. Not to mention people who would teach my little brother how to behave. 

A/N OK people, this is my first FanFic, please review! I know it'll be horrible, but please bear with me. If it really is horrible, please tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll fix it. If you have any ideas on how I can improve it, tell me. By the way, I'm American, so it might not be as much British as the originals, but I'll try. I've never been to England or anywhere in Europe yet (can't wait till next summer!), so I have no idea how they act/talk or anything. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta reader, Sally, who very nicely took the time out of her busy schedule, and writing her own stories, to beta-read mine. So let's give a round of applause to her!

Harry Potter groaned and turned over. It was 11:45 at night and the Dursleys were asleep, but not Harry. He had been trying to get to sleep since 9, but every time he closed his eyes, he could see Sirius falling into the arch. He could still see the look in Sirius' eyes. Mingled fear and surprise. It had been a month since his godfather had died, but Harry still hadn't gotten the slightest bit over it yet. That picture had haunted him every night before he went to sleep. And when he did go to sleep, he was tormented by dreams. All of them about the same thing. Sirius. He dreamed about the good times they had, but the memories were ruined by Sirius shouting, "Why didn't you learn Occlumency? You _knew_ you were heading into a trap, you _knew_ Voldemort was trying to get to you, you _knew_ you shouldn't have been getting those visions in the first place, but did you listen to your instincts? No. Did you listen to Ron or Hermione, who've never given you bad advice? No. You didn't. And because of your stupid mistake, I AM DEAD!"

He sighed and sat up. It was no use. Besides, in 15 minutes, he would be 16 years old. Sweet 16, what every teenager looked forward to. And it was forgotten again. Well, maybe his friends would be sending birthday cards by owls. He walked to his window and scanned the scene before him, looking for any sign of an owl. He didn't see anything, and turned back to his bed, but something caught the corner of his eye. He looked to the window again. There they were. Three owls. His own beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, a large tofty owl, and an owl between the two, supported from either side. It seemed to be limp. He laughed softly and wondered when the Weasleys would get a new owl, as poor Errol was old and rather feeble. The Weasleys were his dearest wizarding friends. They were very nice, but also extremely poor. He quickly snapped out of his musing and opened the window to let them in. The owls soared in just as his watch alarm beeped. Midnight. He took the package and letter off of Errol and carried him to Hedwig's cage, which was on his dresser. Next, he relieved the handsome tawny of its burden, and it flew off into the night without taking a drink or a rest. Finally, he turned to his own bird. 

"Hey Hedwig," he said softly, not wanting to wake the Dursleys up. He was fortunate to have his trunk and school supplies in his room this summer, which had something to do with the warning the Order had given the Dursleys at the end of last year, but if he woke them up in the middle of the night just because he was greeting his owl, there's no telling what they could do. 

She cooed quietly and nipped his finger. Then she stuck her foot out, and Harry untied the package from her leg. She cooed again and flew across the room to join Errol. 

Harry turned to his bed, where three packages lay. He decided to open the one that Hedwig had brought. He figured it was from Hermione, since she didn't have an owl of her own. He opened the card and discovered he was right.

Dear Harry,

Hi! How are you? I'm fine. I'm on vacation in Switzerland It's fun skiing and everything, but I miss you and Ron. We're coming home in a week.

Has Dumbledore contacted you yet? The Weasleys are living... there... (I can't say where, in case this owl is intercepted, but you know what I mean), and Ron says they say you'll be coming to visit soon. I hope that includes me, too. Ron says it's bloody boring. Too bad Fred and George (Gred and Forge?) aren't around anymore, they could spice things up a little. 

I don't suppose you've been to Diagon Alley yet, have you? I hear Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, has been really successful so far. (A/N I don't know if the twins' shop is in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, so since Hogmeade already has Zonko's, I'm putting it in Diagon Alley. If anybody knows where it is, tell me please!) I went once, towards the beginning of summer. They have a whole section dedicated to you, Harry, with a plaque that says "Dedicated to Harry Potter, for his donation and encouragement. We couldn't have done it without you!" They've got everything in that store, and I mean everything. From Skiving Snackboxes to Extendable Ears. And old stuff, like fake wands, too. 

Anyway, I've got to leave some stuff for when we see each other! Oh, I almost forgot! The whole point of this letter was to wish you Happy Birthday! And I just got around to it! Help me Harry, I think I'm turning to Ron! Anyway, Happy Birthday, Harry! I'm sure you'll like your present. See you later!

Yours Truly,

Hermione

Harry's heart jumped when he saw that he might be visiting Ron and possibly Hermione. The bad thing was that it would be at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, what used to be Sirius' home. It would feel so strange, going there without Sirius living there. Or living anywhere. He decided to put that thought out of his mind, and get on with opening his birthday presents (or so he hoped). Harry opened the package that had come with Hermione's letter, which he supposed was Hermione's present. He started unwrapping it. Underneath the paper was a piece of tissue paper. He tore that off. Under it was another piece. He tore that piece off, too. There was another piece of tissue paper. And another. And another. This torture continued until he had unwrapped at least 500 pieces of tissue paper from the present. (A/N this part was for you, Sally) *I'm going to kill that girl when I get a chance* Harry thought. But then he looked at what was underneath all that paper. There was a golden box, about the size of a small paperback book, only square. It was about a quarter of the size it had been when he had started unwrapping. He took off the top and gasped. There, lying on a bed of cotton (A/N lol it sounds like a piece of jewelry, doesn't it :-P ), was a Golden Snitch. His eyes landed on a piece of paper on the side of it. It was a short note.

Dear Harry,

This is not a real Golden Snitch, just so you know. They didn't have any at Quality Quiddich Supplies when I went there (I don't know why you like that place, it doesn't even have good service!). So I bought a toy one and had Mr. Weasley enchant it so it would act like a real Golden Snitch. (Fred wanted to do it, but I was afraid he would enchant it to act like a bludger or something, so I said no). I would've done it myself, but as we are still considered 'underage' by the Ministry, I decided not to. I rather enjoy being at Hogwarts!

Anyway, enjoy the Snitch, hope to see you soon, don't let the Muggles get to you, and Happy Birthday!

~Hermione~

Harry was amazed that it wasn't a book. A book was usually what Hermione would give, although she had become a bit less of a bookworm over the past year. He put the snitch to the side (in the box), resolving to play with it in the way he had seen his own father do in Snape's Pensieve. He then reached for Ron's letter and package. He, once again, opened the letter first.

Hey Harry!

Surprise! It's Ron! (Well, that probably wasn't a surprise, as I'm really the only one in the family who uses Errol anymore, the only people the family contacts are members of the Order, and they use Floo Powder, if all else fails. Owls are too easily intercepted. Or so Moody says) Well, how are things going? Any more dementor attacks (just kidding)? I heard Moody, Lupin, Mom, and a couple other people talking, they were talking about getting you here soon. I'm sure I heard right, so you should be getting out of there soon! 

Well, we finally got this place suitable for inhabiting, we think most of the creatures are out (and, unfortunately, that does not include Kreature). It doesn't look so creepy either. Right now some people are working on taking Mrs. Black's portrait down, good luck to them. They'll need it. 

I heard some pretty intrusting stuff here, though. They're talking about a new weapon now. Don't know what the big deal was, the last one was just a prophesy. This one is called "The Green Flame Torch" or something like that. Dunno what it does though. 

Well, the main purpose of this letter is to say Happy Birthday! I bet Hermione remembered to say that sooner than the last paragraph, if she didn't she's turning into me! 

See you soon,

Ron Weasley

Harry grinned. Ron could always make him feel better. Well, almost always. The last days of school, nobody could make him feel better. But that was the past, and Harry put that out of his mind as he turned towards the package that Ron sent him. It was wrapped in brown paper, and was a most peculiar shape. Harry picked it up. It was rather heavy for its size. Harry eagerly tore open the package, and saw a book-like thing and a box. He examined the book and two notes fell out of it. The first was from Ron, the second was from Fred and George.

Dear Harry,

This is a Muggle diary that Dad picked up in a muggle store. He bewitched it a little, though. It's voice activated, so only you can get inside of it. Write in it and see what happens! I can guarantee you'll be surprised. Dumbledore told us at the end of last year that you needed to let your feelings out, and thinking about last summer makes me agree. These are supposed to be good for that, that way you can let out your feelings without anyone seeing or knowing. You can even make it as a letter to someone. Anyway, have a great summer (not that that's possible with the Dursleys) and we'll see you soon!

~Ron~

Harry decided he would wait to use the diary until he had either the Weasleys or Hermione to show him how to use it. He opened the other letter and read,

Dear Harry,

It's Fred and George. How are you? We are fine. Business is booming. We're giving Zonko's a run for their money. Or so we hear. And it's all thanks to you, little man. Without your help, we could've never done it. In case you haven't heard, we dedicated a part of the store to you. With a plaque and everything. You'll have to see it when you go to Diagon Alley.

We think you'll enjoy our little present. It's the least we can do for the guy who founded our store! The good ones are for you, the tricks are for Dudley. We need a new tester, anyway. 

Have fun and don't blow off the roof (we've done that and people don't seem to like it, can't see why)!

~Fred and George~

Harry was now looking apprehensively at the box. He decided he'd wait to open it until he could be sure that nothing would jump out of the box as soon as he opened it. He also didn't want to eat charmed chocolate that could turn him into a canary. 

He decided to open the letter from Hogwarts last. As he picked it up, he noticed that it was a bit heavier and thicker than usual. He remembered that the OWL scores were coming. These must be the scores. He held his breath as he broke the seal and unfolded the paper.

TBC

A/N Sorry about the cliffie, I need to know if people are reading this, because I don't want to waste my time writing something nobody likes. So if you're reading this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!! I really need reviews to keep me going. Even if it's a totally bad story that deserves to be burned, tell me that. I just need to know that people are reading this. Flames will be used as constructive criticism and then used to roast marshmallows. After I get 1-3 reviews, I will update! And I need ideas on what Ron's diary could do, please give me ideas in reviews! Thanks!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I've kind of lost interest in this story. If you think I should keep writing it, please review and tell me. I might just take it off, since I only got 1 really good review from somebody (the one from Sallymander was from my friend Sally, also my beta, so she doesn't count). I'm kind of stuck where I am in the story, so if you review, please include 2 things: whether or not I should keep writing, and, if you said yes I should keep writing, ideas for what should come next. I have his O.W.L. scores typed up and that's about it. Thanks a bunch!

~Kinz~


	3. OWL Results

****

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. Sorry the disclaimer isn't all creative or anything but I want to get onto the story and not go all out on the disclaimer!

****

A/N: People, PLEASE review!!!! In response to my first reviewer: No, the sixth book has not been officially named Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch, but a lot of people think it will be, so I'm going with public opinion. Sorry if you don't like it. I know HP and the Green Flame Torch has been done a lot, but this version will be different. I promise. And thank you all reviewers, I needed the praise. Very badly. A special thanks to those people who reviewed after my Author's Note was up, telling me to keep going. I was seriously thinking of taking this story off ff.net, but you guys convinced me not to. Thanks again!

And if anybody was wondering why the Sirius in Harry's dream was so harsh in the first chapter (like my beta Sally did), it's because Harry's feeling really guilty about everything, and dreams are only reflections on what's on your mind, and how you feel, and experiences, and so on and so forth, so it's very possible that that's what he could be dreaming. Also, I found out that Fred and George's shop is in Diagon Alley. Thanks, Sw33tyPrincessFaerie! And thanks, hermionecaz, and thanks DeadlyAngelA1117! And Tempest, you review was kind of confusing. About the complications. Were you implying that I copied their story or something? Because if you are, let me assure you, I am not and this story will be completely original. I'm confused though. OK, now that that's over, on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry decided to open the letter from Hogwarts last. As he picked it up, he noticed that it was a bit heavier and thicker than usual. He remembered that the OWL scores were coming. These must be the scores. He held his breath as he broke the seal and unfolded the paper…

He saw that there were three sheets of paper in the bundle. He scanned the top one and realized that it was the usual "Please be at Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 A.M. on September 1st"

Then, he took out the second sheet of paper. He looked at it and saw that it was the regular paper with the required equipment list. There was the normal _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6),_ but there were some new books also, such _as Know Your Defenses_ by Frances Lobo. _Hmmm…_ thought Harry, _the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must have assigned it. I wonder who it is._

The third sheet of paper contained his O.W.L. (Ordinary Wizarding Level) scores. He looked them over and decided he could have done worse. They weren't Hermione's scores, or what Harry imagined them to be, but they were very decent, especially in DADA. He had, he was sure, at least beaten Ron in some areas. He read the letter over closely.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Contained in this letter are the results of your O.W.L. tests that you took in June (A/N: I don't know if they took them in June, but just pretend, OK?) of this year.

Transfiguration: E

Charms: E

Herbology: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: A

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Astronomy: A

Divination: P

History of Magic: A

Please send an owl back with the courses you would like to take in the following two years. Please think hard on this, as it will be the determining factor on what career you may achieve. 

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

__

Well, thought Harry, _it could have gone a lot worse than this. Except for my Potions grade. McGonagall said that Snape doesn't take people into his Advanced Potions class unless they have an O in Potions. I only got an A. _

But his thoughts were interrupted by another large barn owl swooping through the open window. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm _really_ sorry about the immensely short chapter. I just really wanted to get his O.W.L. results up A.S.A.P. (geez, what is up with acronyms today?). Again, thanks to all my reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you. I've been feeling really depressed lately, which my mom and once-best friend haven't helped by insulting me (you know who you are… not you, Sally). But your reviews really helped me cheer up (they get me on a high that lasts longer than a sugar high, and comes quicker too). Again, thanks. And again, sorry for the *really* short chapter.


	4. Author's Note 2 sorry about these, I wan...

OK, I'm really really really sorry about the long wait. If you haven't read my profile, here's why: my teachers are *really* piling on the homework now. I mean, tonight alone I have a science lab; an English essay; 40 math problems from Algebra, a 40-page packet on the Control Theory, something I don't even believe in; a book report with a packet at least as thick as the Control Theory one, due Friday (it's Wednesday night at about 9:50 P.M. right now); a 14-page packet, not including cover page, table of contents, etc., on landforms in Social Studies; and a worksheet in French (OK, the French is easy but the rest isn't). And tonight's a good night. I do homework from 3 P.M. until about 11:30 P.M. The only thing really keeping me going is FanFics (I've been bumped off my computer for reading them while I was supposed to be doing my homework so many times, I've lost count) and the Beatles! I kidnapped (album-napped?) about 14 albums from my parents and have been playing them (I think the song "I'm Only Sleeping" relates to me… I'm listening to it right now, actually… #3 on Revolver) in succession. So all day during school I have songs stuck in my head, as I have my alarm clock wake me up to songs. But I digress.

Pretty much I'm writing this to let you know that I haven't lost interest in this story, I just have *no* time for writing. I haven't even practiced my violin in like a week. I just have no time. So if you get anything, it'll likely be a short chapter. Just so you know.

Thanks for your patience!

Oh, and I might as well respond to reviewers here J Yay 9 reviews for 3 chapters! And one isn't really even a chapter! I'm happy! Keep going!

DoGGie WaNdeRer- Thanks for your words of support! I will be continuing as soon as the teachers (mean evil teachers *wants to torture them until they agree to never give homework again* muahahahaha *cough*) start to lay off the homework a little!

hermionecaz- Yay! My first double reviewer! Thanks! And don't worry, I'll be continuing J 

Sw33tyPrincessFaerie- My second double reviewer! Let's give her a hand! Yeah sorry about the shortness ;) Wow, you have a good memory! Much better than mine… I don't have really any memory… except when it comes to most HP trivia questions… But anyway, I have a plan for his Potions O.W.L. (well actually my friend came up with this but she gave the idea to me… so if it's horrible, you can blame it on her! Haha!). And about the Defense teachers, you'll have to wait and see! I'll give you a hint: it can't be Snape. I just don't think that JKR would write that. I'm trying to keep it mostly her with a bit of me (as shown by how Hermione wrapped her present in the first chapter—my friend does that all the time, it's really funny unless you're the one unwrapping, then it's just annoying, and by some of the original characters that will come up… don't worry, no Mary-Sues, I'll make sure of that). Thanks for putting me on your Favorite Authors list! Oh yeah, and your story is really good! I'll get around to reviewing it someday, never fear…

Drei Elles- Yay!!!! My favorite author!!! Or authors, as Sugar & Spice is written by three people… but who cares? I'm glad you like my story! Don't worry, I'll keep checking for an update! And I understand about the have-to-get-settled-before-you-can-write thing, as I have it right now. So take as long as you want, I'll be a good girl and I won't complain *halo appears over her head, covering the horns* Thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah, and I got my friend Sallymander (otherwise known as Sally, my beta) to review your story!

And a special thanks to Sallymander, Drei Elles, Bookworm12, and Sw33tyPrincessFaerie for adding me to their favorites! Aww you guys are so sweet! Well actually not Sallymander… LOL JK Sally ;)

OK, I think that about covers it! You don't really have to review to this chapter if you have reviewed for the rest of the story, but if this is your first time reading the story, please review! I love reviews, they make me feel all nice and bubbly inside J 

And if you have any stories you would like me to read and review, either leave them in a review, email me at sunmono12790@yahoo.com , or AIM me at either sunmono or avrilfan09721 (I'll probably me on avrilfan09721 more though)


	5. Changes

****

Disclaimer: OK class, let's have a lesson. DIS means NOT, therefore, I am NOT claiming the characters that you recognize. I, however, may own some characters with very small parts later on, so if you don't recognize them, they're mine and please ask if you want to borrow them (although you probably won't want to, as they'll say like two lines).

****

Dedication: I decided I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the person who has reviewed the most, unless otherwise specified. This chapter is dedicated to my best reviewer, hermionecaz! She (you are a she, right? Just making sure, LOL) reviewed my story *three* times! Thankies!

****

A/N: I'm *really* sorry about the last chapter, it was soooooooo short. I'll try not to have that happen again. I'm also really really sorry about the huge wait. As you probably read, I've been busy with homework, also I'm in a citywide orchestra and that has practices every Thursday, and I'm doing indoor synchronized swimming and that has practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So I really don't have a lot of time to write. I wrote a chapter of my other story in school, but that was a long time ago and teachers are giving out detentions now if you aren't paying attention and I want to keep my record clean ;) Oh, and in the Author's Note of the last chapter (well it was the whole chapter but anyway…), you might have noticed that there were a lot of J's in weird places. I type in Microsoft Word and those are smilies like : ) without the spaces, but they get screwed up in ff.net. So yeah, that's why I've been busy. Oh, and I've been working on a Beatles website (well OK, I just started today) and that's been keeping me busy. 

As I'm typing this, I am banned from the Internet for swearing at my parents (I was really ticked off, OK?). I'm (hopefully) getting it back tomorrow, although it depends if I behave. Well, in the future while you are waiting for me to update, would you please read my friend's story? It's called Switching Sides, by Sallymander. As soon as I get my Internet back, I'll add it to my favorites list. It's a *really* great story, and she's a really talented author, much better than me, although she won't admit it. She already has five reviews and it's been out for only a day! It took me like 2 weeks to get that many reviews! So please go and read and review it! And tell her that I told you about it. Please? For me? If nobody reviews her story, I don't update! There, how's that? I may relent if I'm in a writing mood, though. Alright, I know you're all waiting to actually start reading the story, so here we go!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

But his thoughts were interrupted by another large barn owl swooping through the open window. 

Harry wondered what it could be. He didn't recognize it, although he thought it looked like a Hogwarts owl. He slowly walked towards the owl, reached out when he was close enough, and took off the letter from the owl's leg. The barn owl hooted softly and flew off to Hedwig's cage for a drink before spreading its wings and taking off silently into the dark night. Harry opened up the letter and read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that we have made a mistake on your O.W.L. marks. It has been argued on your behalf that your potion was satisfactory compared to others who scored much higher. On that evidence, we have decided to raise your Potions section of your O.W.L. tests from an Acceptable to Outstanding. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.

Professor Marchbanks,

Head of O.W.L. Testing

Harry's thoughts were going around in circles, always coming back to one thought: _I'm going to be an Auror!_ (A/N: One track mind, I guess… And yes, I will be doing this throughout the story, I can't help it, I have to have my comments in!)

He dug though his trunk that he actually had in his room this summer, thanks to the Order, for a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. He finally found them at the bottom of the trunk, and tried to close the top of the trunk without much sound. Unfortunately, the trunk slammed shut despite his efforts. He froze, then relaxed as he realized that the Dursleys couldn't do anything horrible to him, they'd be too scared of the wrath of the Order if they did. He relaxed further when the only noise he heard was Uncle Vernon snoring, apparently the loud noise hadn't woken up anybody. 

He hastily scribbled a note back to Hogwarts, detailing the courses he wanted to take: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy (A/N: They only mentioned the first four subjects [Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA] in the book, I re-read that chapter many times, I can't find the fifth subject, but McGonagall said that they require at least 5 N.E.W.T.s, nothing under Exceeds Expectations, so I just put in Astronomy. If anybody knows what the fifth subject is, can you please tell me? Thanks!).

"Hedwig," he called softly. She flew from her cage over to him, lighting on his arm. "Can you please take this to Hogwarts? I know you just got back from a long trip, but the school owls already left and I can't use him, can I?" gesturing towards Errol. She hooted what Harry thought was a "No" and flew off into the night. He watched her go, getting steadily smaller. He turned in from the window and looked over his presents. He picked up the diary Ron had given him, vowing to try and figure out how to do it in the morning, as he had all day. In fact, he had all summer. He went back to bed and went to sleep, brainstorming ideas on how he could get Ron's diary to work. That night, or morning as it was past midnight, was the first time the whole summer he had slept without having terrible nightmares.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: *sigh* Another horrible, short chapter. I really am trying, school just dulls my creativity. I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading right now. I really want to get this up soon though, since I have at least one person who really seems to like it (hermionecaz). And, **please** read my friend's story. She's under my favorite author's list, Sallymander. And also, please read and review my other story. It's not a songfic, it's just based on a song. But anyway, read and review and I'll update soon, I hope, with a longer chapter!

Oh, and I'm handing out small cameo parts. If you want one, just tell me you want one, what name you want your character to have (I don't know if I'll use it, it's just in case), what house you want your character to be in, and a short physical description (hair color, tall, short, etc.). I know that sounds like a lot, but I need it for the cameos. 

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I need your guy's opinions on two things. One, a new story. I was thinking of writing a MWPP story based on something that me and my friend did at the beginning of school. Each day, we would make up a dare (I.E. Say hi to this many people in this class and this many in this class… it was *so* funny, we went up and down rows of desks and said "hi" to everybody… nobody could figure out why) and then do it. Well, I was thinking of doing that in MWPP's time. What do you guys think? Would you read it? The second: could you guys please tell me what level writing you think this is? Like, tell me if it looks like a second grader wrote it, or a high schooler, or an adult out of college, or whatever. I really need to know how my writing is, and you guys are the best to say, as you've never met me and probably never will. Thanks in advance!

And in my last real chapter, I made a comment about my "once-best friend". Please ignore that, I was in a fight with one of my best friends and was really ticked off at her. I'd redo the chapter and take that out, but I don't know if I would lose all the lovely reviews for that chapter, so I don't want to risk it. Alright, this Author's Note is like ¾ of a page long, so I'll end it now. Bye 'till next time!


End file.
